


Our First Christmas

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Happy Ending, M/M, Matching PJs, One Shot, Post Prison, Post-Prison, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey share their first Christmas after prison 🎄





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was requested based on a pic and two very eager ladies 😁😁thanks for the idea

Our First Christmas  
(Oneshot)

"Merry Christmas baby," Ian whispered as he curled around Mickey's back, face pressed deep into his neck, breathing him down. 

"Merry Christmas red," Mickey arched back, pressing his naked ass into the cradle of Ian's hips, feeling Ian hard against him. "That for me?"

Ian pressed forward, rocking slowly as he sucked at his neck. "That's always for you. You want It?"

Mickey swallowed his next groan as he lifted up on one elbow, glancing out the snowy window. "Well, since I can see a wall of snow out there, plans to go to Fiona's are shot." He flopped back down, smiling when Ian wiggled his arm under his body, gripping his hip. "So yeah, I want it."

Ian dug through the blankets until he could grip Mickey's cock, feeling it pulsing as he stroked it. "You want it just like this?" He rocked his hips, keeping them on their sides. "Or maybe you need to be on your stomach to fuck against the sheets?"

"Fuck," Mickey moaned, head tipped back until it rested agaisnt Ian's. He gripped Ian's hands, helping him. "Maybe I wanna ride you."

Ian bit the side of his neck, hard enough to leave impressions of his teeth. "Only if you open one present from me, hmm? Then I'll let you pick."

Mickey reached back, gripping Ian's thigh to urge him to keep moving. "Let me pick? You don't control me Gallagher."

Ian chuckled and went to move his hand but Mickey whined, digging his nails in. "Seems like I do baby. So, is that a yes?"

"Yes," he groaned, moving one leg to rest over Ian's which allowed Ian's cock to slip between his cheeks, teasing him. "Fuck yes, God."

It was Christmas. Their first Christmas actually spent together, first Christmas since they'd both been released from prison nearly one year apart. It was a long, rough journey to get to this moment; waking up in the Milkovich house, grinding together, but it was worth it. 

Terry was gone, dead for all they knew. The house was theirs, cleaned up and livable, they got Yev on weekends and every other holiday. Life was good, life was fucking great. 

"Good," Ian kissed his ear and took his hands back. "Let's get dressed and get it, then you have some work to do." He winked when Mickey's jaw dropped a little, but Ian knew he loved that shit. 

Twenty minutes had passed before they both had stopped touching enough to put boxers on and walk into the living room. The tree was glowing, the presents were under the tree and the fire Ian made last night was still going, making the entire house cozy warm.

"This gift better be from the toy store." Mickey smirked and took a seat on the couch as Ian sat on the ground by the tree. He spread his legs wider, teasing Ian as he tried to glance up his boxers. "Otherwise it needs to wait."

Ian bit his lip, forcing himself to grab the box under the tree and not to crawl on his knees between Mickey's thighs. "It is, of sorts." 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't sound promising Gallagher."

Ian slid the box across to the couch and was between Mickey's legs before Mickey could react. He pulled him to the edge of the couch, rolled his hips and watch Mickey crumble like someone cut his strings. 

"It's not made for sex but we can use it for sex like we do everything else we buy." Ian growled into his ear as Mickey clawed down his back, wrapping his thighs around him. "You remember that massaging seat cover Mandy got for your car last year? How we used it for the recliner and fucked with it on high until it broke?"

Mickey whimpered, shifting his ass to get some sort of friction. "We need another one of those."

Ian pulled back, nipping Mickey's jaw until they were face to face. "After you open it, you can ride me on the couch, hmm?"

Mickey nodded, sliding his hands down the back of Ian's briefs to squeeze his ass. "Lemme see it."

Ian pulled back, smiling as he handed Mickey the big box and sat back. "Go ahead."

Mickey sat back, opening the box, expecting to see some household items they could manipulate into a sex toy, only to see clothes. He quirked an eyebrow at Ian who was smiling shyly at him. The box was nothing but plaid. 

"Okay, not what I expected." Mickey chuckled as he lifted the blue plaid pile of clothes and let it unravel into a life size onesie. "You gotta be kidding me."

Ian smiled and pulled out the other one, this one red and black plaid. "Nope, not kidding."

Mickey stood, smiling as his groin pushed right into Ian's face, goosebumps flared up his back when Ian groaned and looked at the pajamas. "Is this because I keep stealing your pajamas?"

Ian dropped his to the floor, nodding at whatever Mickey asked as he gripped his ass and pushed his face into his groin. He mouthed at Mickey's cock, getting him hard again as Mickey fisted his hair, urging him on.

"And how are we supposed to fuck in these?" Mickey groaned, looking down to see Ian wiggling his tongue into the slit in his boxers. 

Ian grinned, sitting back to grab Mickey's onesie and turned it around to show him the flap that covered the ass. "This opens for easy access," Mickey grinned. "Wanna wear em so I can fuck you through it."

Mickey smiled, not stopping Ian when he slid his boxers to pool at his feet. "Hurry up then, my dick is hard."

Ian stood, pulling Mickey into a messy kiss as he pushed his own briefs down and they both wiggled into the warm pajamas. Ian left his unzipped, letting it frame his chest and zipped Mickey's all the way up to his neck.

"These are gonna be dirty by the time we get done." Mickey smirked, digging his nails into Ian's chest. "Gonna have come all over them."

Ian groaned deeply as he moved to sit on the couch, pulling Mickey to straddle his lap. "I fucking hope so." He lifted that flap and palmed his naked ass, squeezing hard. "I want our come on everything."

Mickey rolled his hips, feeling how hard Ian was. "Fuckin nasty."

Ian nodded, not denying it as he grabbed the bottle of lube stuffed into the couch and wet his fingers as he moved them back, sliding between his cheeks.

"Fuck, I love it." Mickey groaned, arching his back. "Get enough lube, shit?"

Ian used too much on purpose until half his ass was coated with it. "It makes my hand hit harder when I spank you." He smiled when Mickey groaned, pulling his zipper down one leg. "Get me out."

"I'm already burning up," Mickey wiped his forehead on his arm as he slowly jerked Ian, making them both pant and groan, moving against each other. "So are you."

Ian nodded, seeing sweat dripping down his chest, falling under the material of the onesie. "Let's get to it then, then we can eat and sleep and wake up for more." 

Mickey's laugh was turned into a groan the moment Ian pushed two fingers into him. His head tipped back, mouth falling open as he groaned and Ian sucked against his throat, biting along his neck.

"Okay, okay," Mickey whined, lifting up enough for Ian to guide his cock back, rubbing over his balls before he pushed against him. "Gonna unzip me?"

Ian shook his head, growling as he pushed in. "You're gonna come untouched for me baby." His eyes rolled back at the overwhelming tightness, the heat and Mickey's delicious moans. "I want you to come all over that thing."

Mickey nodded, pushing down against him, hands gripping Ian's shoulders from inside his onesie. "God, don't hold back Ian."

Ian tipped his head into Mickey's chest as he bottomed out, resisting the urge to fuck him until they both passed out. "I never hold back Mick." He groaned as he pushed up so hard Mickey's body bucked. "I know you can take it."

Mickey whined, digging his nails into Ian's shoulders as he moved, working his body up and down his cock, working up a sweat, watching them both do it. Ian's hands were firm on his hips, helping him move. 

"God, I fucking love Christmas." Mickey leaned back, both hands on Ian's thighs as he rolled his hips in circles. "Fuckin love it."

Ian's only reply was to groan, especially when Mickey moved like this. His hand moved to Mickey's cock, stroking him through the material until he went harder. "So good baby, God it's good."

"So deep like this." Mickey yelped as Ian sat forward, changing the angle until he pressed right against his prostate. "Don't move, fuck that's it right there."

Ian grinned, holding Mickey's body up as he pounded into him, watching his eyes roll back. "Right there, huh baby?" Mickey nodded quickly, biting his lip. "Tell me again."

"Yes, fuck it's right there." Mickey put his head against Ian's, groaning against his lips. "Fuck me just like that Gallagher."

Ian growled, squeezing Mickey's ass, pulling him open, running his fingertips around his hole. "Squeeze me Mick," Ian begged, panting as his orgasm quickly rushed up, feeling it right at the tip of his cock. "Come on baby, squeeze my cock."

Mickey tightened up, gripping Ian's lower back as he rubbed against his front. "Oh god, oh my fucking god!" He came hard, coating the inside of his onesie, sagging against Ian's chest. "Don't stop, want you to come for me."

Ian moaned brokenly as he pulled out, jerking his cock as he came all over Mickey's ass, his hole and the onesie before he pushed back in. "Fuuuckk!!" He whined, pushing into him deep and hard, finishing the rest inside him. 

"Fuck, I'm hot." Mickey pulled back, gripping both sides of the zipper to peel it off the top of his body. "Look."

Ian glanced down with glazed eyes, grinning as Mickey's come made the material stick to his skin. "God, that's fucking sexy." He fell back against the couch, rubbing it against Mickey's body. "I know you like it."

Mickey smiled, his guard totally smashed as he nodded, peeling Ian's shoulders out of it. "I love you all sweaty like this too, fuck." Sweat dripped down Ian's chest, down his stomach. 

When Mickey went to wipe it away, Ian caught his wrist, squeezing. "Use your mouth."

Mickey whimpered as he leaned down, feeling Ian's come start to drip out, and licked the sweat from his skin. 

"That's it," Ian praised, shivering as he sucked on one nipple. "Glad I got these."

Mickey smiled, moving to the other nipple, licking over it. "If you like these, wait until you open what I got you."

Ian perked up, eyes dark. "Gonna give me a hint?"

"Nope," Mickey sat back, rolling his body against Ian's until he groaned. "Just know that I'll look sexy in it."

Ian's entire body flashed, heat boiled under his skin. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...it better be that jock strap I saw last week." When Mickey looked away, biting his lip, Ian nearly came again. "Jesus fucking Christ."


End file.
